I Love Him Like This
by missbip0lar
Summary: Mori reflects on his attraction to Honey. PWP


**Title: I Love Him Like This**

**Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Pairing: Mori/Honey**

**Summary: Mori reflects on his attraction to Honey.**

**Rating: MA**

**Warnings: M/M sex, fluff, zero plot.**

**Word Count: About 2000**

**Enjoy!**

-OoOoOoO-

Every time I sleep with Mitsukuni, I question myself – Is this wrong? We're cousins, after all. Should I be this attracted to him? He has the body of a child, so small and soft and delicate. What does that make me? Am I some kind of pervert for – quite literally – getting off on our difference in size?

But these questions, though troubling, are not enough to make me reconsider my relationship with Mitsukuni.

I love him; I love the side of him that he only shows to me, in the bedroom where "Honey-senpai" disappears. And in his place stands _my_ Mitsukuni, the sex god with the filthy mouth and insatiable appetite. And an oral fixation like nothing I've ever witnessed, as he's proudly displaying now.

Mitsukuni is hovering on all fours over my lap, taking my length as deep into his throat as he possibly can. It feels incredible, as always, all warmth and wetness and suction. My head falls back on the pillow as my hands tangle in soft honey-blond locks, and I groan low in my throat to let my tiny lover know just how wonderful he is. He bobs his head again and moans as he sucks, one of his hands finding its way into his briefs to stroke his own arousal. He grasps the base of my cock with his other hand, and I notice (not for the first time) just how big I look with his small hand encircling me. Mitsukuni sits back on my thighs and releases my erection with a wet _pop._

His big brown eyes, darkened with lust, meet mine and he licks his lips and giggles.

"Mmm, Takashi, you taste-" he pauses to swirl his tongue around the head of my cock like he's eating ice cream, and laps up a pearl of pre-release at the tip, his eyes never leaving mine. "-delicious."

He licks his lips again, plump and moist from his previous activities, and I take his slender hips in my hands and pull him closer. Mitsukuni comes to me at once, crawling up my body on his knees, and I push myself into a sitting position so we can kiss as he sits in my lap. His lips slide over mine and Mitsukuni cards his hands through my hair as my lips part obediently under his.

There's no question as to who is in control here, and I don't mind in the slightest. Like I said, I love him like this.

Mitsukuni's tongue teases at mine, and when I retaliate, he gives me a small nip, possibly trying to remind me of my place. But it only makes the fire of arousal burn hotter in my groin. I peel his briefs down, and Mitsukuni maneuvers himself so we can push the offending cotton off his body in tandem. We never stop kissing. He sits back down in my lap and rolls his hips so our erections slide against one another, and we share a groan. How in the hell can men desire women when there's _this_? The pleasure I've found in Mitsukuni is unrivaled – it's passionate and hot and dirty in the best way possible.

I reach between our bodies and take both our erections in a firm grasp. I stroke us once, twice, and he breaks off the kiss to gasp and arch his back. I take the opportunity given and lick a long line up the front of his throat, before moving my mouth down to suck at his collarbone. I can't leave visible marks and I know that, because the other Host Club members are too observant for their own damn good. So I move from Mitsukuni's collarbone up his neck, dragging my lips and tongue across his pulse, and latch on to his earlobe.

He's all desperate mewls and strangled curses, and he's panting my name in just the right way to drive me crazy. His hands are clutching at my biceps with a strength that would surprise me if I didn't know him as well as I do, and his grip only tightens when I pump us. I reach around his thin waist and trail my fingertips along the valley of his spine. I slowly dip my fingers into the crease of his ass and rub small circles over his entrance with my middle finger.

Mitsukuni searches out and reclaims my lips as he pushes down on the digit prodding him, eager to accept me inside. His body is eager as well, it seems, because his pucker is twitching and quivering every time I touch it. I still haven't stopped stroking us, and I'm wondering just how long my Mitsukuni can last with these ministrations. He's begun alternating between thrusting up into my hand and trying to impale himself on my teasing finger. He's whimpering, frustrated that I won't give in and just penetrate him already. He makes a low growling noise in the back of his throat and breaks off our hungry kiss to reach to the bedside table. He shoves the bottle of lubricant to my chest and gives me a warning glare that clearly says, "_Get on with it._"

So I do.

I release our cocks to flip the cap of the bottle and spread the clear fluid over the fingers of my other hand. I close the bottle and set it aside for later, and already I'm two fingers deep, watching Mitsukuni's face. His blush immediately intensifies, and I know from doing this almost daily for over a year now that the blush has nothing to do with embarrassment anymore. His hands are back in my hair and his eyes are locked with mine, half-lidded and glazed with lust. Slowly, I scissor my fingers and stretch him. He bites his lip to keep quiet, but still a small whimper escapes. His attempts to not moan, scream, or make demands won't last long, and we both know it.

Within moments, Mitsukuni's muscles relax and soften enough for me to add the final finger. I spread him even further, and he shudders and sighs. His eyes fall closed and his head lolls back, and then he's rocking his hips to ride himself on my thrusting fingers. I curl them inside him to brush his prostate, and Mitsukuni's eyes shoot open as his fingers tighten almost painfully in my hair.

"Fuck-Takashi!" he gasps, and I watch him shiver as goose bumps crawl over his sweat-slicked flesh.

I slowly retract my fingers and reach for the discarded lubricant. Mitsukuni takes it from me and pours a generous amount in his palm. He rubs his hands together, and then spreads the lube over my heated erection. He squeezes and tugs, and I groan my approval. I guide his hips over my cock so he's in the right position for me to enter him. Penetration is slow and torturous, but still necessary, even after all this time. Mitsukuni's small frame can't handle too much at once, but after he adjusts, he can take a pounding – and generally demands it.

When Mitsukuni is fully seated in my lap, we take a moment to catch our breath and right our erratic heartbeats. He's _suffocatingly_ tight and I can feel his involuntary muscle spasms squeezing my length even tighter. Soon, though, he begins to move. Mitsukuni sets his own pace, starting slow and gradually picking up speed until I'm moving with him, meeting every roll of his hips with a sharp thrust of my own. He's moaning and clawing at my scalp, ripping out what I assume to be chunks of hair every time I slam up into him.

He kisses me again, coaxing my mouth open with his tongue. As his tongue tangles with mine, I move my hands from his hips up his torso, reveling in the soft blond peach-fuzz beneath his navel that leads down to a small, sparse patch of coarse hair at his groin. But my hands travel upward to his chest, where I brush the pad of my thumbs over dusty pink nipples. I feel goose bumps rise under my touch and his nipples harden. I pinch and roll them between my thumb and index finger, and he moans into my mouth. I feel his cock twitch in appreciation against my stomach and he clenches around me. God, I love how responsive his body is.

Mitsukuni leans back and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Fuck me, Takashi," he whispers.

I lift him easily and re-position us so his head is on the pillow at the head of the bed. I hook my elbows under his knees and raise his lower body off the mattress, before thrusting forward hard. He cries a string of hysterical curses as his hands scramble for purchase, one clutching at the sheets and the other coming up to tear at the pillowcase. His attempts to keep quiet have been forgotten, and he's filling our room with his voice; shouting, moaning, cursing, screaming. But I don't let up. I pull his hips into me as I pound myself deeper into the most perfect reception in the world. I'm groaning and sweating and gritting my teeth, and dear _God, _he feels amazing, with his soft skin and silken heat, and I hope like hell he's close, because I don't know how much longer I can hold off my impending release.

And now he's making demands, so far gone he doesn't quite know what he's saying.

"Deeper, Takashi – _harder _– fuck, yes, right – _nngh, right_ _there_ – oh, God, don't fucking stop – so close!"

I guide his legs around my waist and lean over him, pressing my lips to his ear.

"Come for me," I husk quietly, "_... Honey._"

And that's all it takes – that's all it ever takes. He hears his nickname come from my lips and he's a shuddering, coming mess. His orgasm hits hard, and rocks us both as his muscles clench around me and string after string of boiling release splatter across my chest and stomach. He shouts through it, arching his back and dragging his fingernails down my back.

While he climaxes, I search for my own endgame, hoping to get there before-

"_Teehee_."

Mitsukuni shakes beneath me. I try to block it out, but then the giggles start up full-force. They're high-pitched and full of genuine mirth. He wraps his arms and legs tightly around me and, very intentionally, clenches his inner walls around my cock. The giggles don't stop, though.

"Takashi," he laughs teasingly. "I love you so much."

And now he's Honey again, and I reach my limit as he nuzzles my neck. I thrust through the white dots clouding my vision and coat his inner walls with my essence. I grunt, thrust one last time, and then roll to the side to avoid my lover. We lay there for a while in silence, just to bask in our afterglow. The quiet in our room is punctuated every once in a while by a sated sigh and giggle. Then, all at once, Honey jumps out of bed, all energy for the day ahead. We take our shower and dress in our uniforms, then grab a piece of toast each (and a few strawberries for Honey) and head off to class.

Mitsukuni bounces and laughs and talks to Usa-chan all the way, grinning at me every now and then. And of course, I smile back, so small that only he can see.

I love him like this.

-OoOoOoO-

**A/N: Okay, so the story behind this random Ouran PWP is this: I was re-watching Ouran for the millionth time, and I really started to realize how much I love Mori and Honey. So, I went to look for some Mori/Honey smut, and I couldn't really find all that much. It disappointed me, because I think people overlook these two in favor of twincest and Kyouya/Tamaki. But Mori and Honey are absolutely adorable. And besides, as a (somewhat closeted) shotacon fan, this is the closest I will come to _actually_ writing shota. But, yeah, I would give my right arm to fuck Honey-senpai like this…. Mmmm. **

**The epilogue for EYW is almost done, and a few chapters of its sequel, Everything You Need, are written and being edited and proof-read. You should have the EYW epi and the prologue (at least) of EYN within the next couple of weeks. Stay tuned, loyal readers!**


End file.
